pokemonfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
알프의 유적
|4|5|6|7|8|9=아침|10|11|12|13|14|15|16|17|18|19=낮|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=밤}}.png |이미지크기=200 |설명=고대의 로망을 발견할 수 있는 장소 |북쪽=36번도로 |동쪽=32번도로 |지형=유적 }} 개요 알프의 유적은 성도지방 도라지시티의 서남쪽에 위치한 고대의 유적이다. 이 유적에서는 오직 안농만이 출현하며 유적의 근처에는 안농을 연구하는 작은 연구소가 위치해 있다. 안농의 모티브가 알파벳인 것처럼 알프의 유적의 이름 또한 알파벳(alphabet)의 첫 4글자, 알프(alph)에서 따왔다. 유적에는 4개의 동굴이 존재하는데 각 동굴에는 투구, 프테라, 암나이트, 칠색조의 석판 퍼즐이 존재한다. 이 퍼즐들을 하나씩 맞출 때마다 특정 종류의 안농이 유적에 출현하게 된다. 유적 내에서 포켓기어의 라디오의 채널을 13.5로 맞추면 '수수께끼의 전파'가 들려온다. , , 에선 별다른 의미는 없었지만 에서는 라디오로 이 채널을 틀어놓고 돌아다니면 아직 잡지 않은 종류의 안농이 출현할 확률이 높아지게 된다. 이벤트 발생 *유적에 위치한 연구소의 박사에게서 도감의 확장 기능, 안농도감을 얻을 수 있다. 에서는 안농노트. **안농을 잡을 때마다 잡은 순서대로 안농도감 혹은 안농노트에 안농의 각 종류별 모습과 뜻이 추가된다. ** : 투구 퍼즐 완성 후 안농 3종을 잡고 유적을 빠져나오면 이벤트 발생. 안농은 교환받은 것이라도 관계없다. 도감에 서로 다른 안농 3종이 등록되기만하면 되는 것 같다. * , 에는 각 동굴의 벽에 이상한 문양이 새겨져 있다. 이 문양의 지시대로 특정한 조작을 하면 숨겨져 있던 비밀의 방에 출입할 수 있게 된다. *배포 아르세우스를 데리고 가면 신도유적으로 갈 수 있게 된다. 퍼즐 유적 내부의 각 방에 있는 퍼즐을 풀면 알프의 유적에 안농이 출현한다. 이때 출현하는 안농은 퍼즐에 따라 다르다, * 투구 퍼즐: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, W * 프테라 퍼즐: R, S, T, U, V * 암나이트 퍼즐: L, M, N, O, P, Q * 칠색조 퍼즐: X, Y, Z 퍼즐의 메세지 * 투구: 바다 밑에 숨어서 등 뒤의 눈으로 주변을 보던 포켓몬 * 프테라: 오랜 옛날 하늘을 자유롭게 날아다니던 무서울 것 없는 포켓몬 * 암나이트: 바다 밑을 헤엄치며 플랑크톤 등을 먹었던 10개의 다리가 있는 포켓몬 * 칠색조: 무지개색의 날개로 전 세계의 하늘을 날고 있다는 신화로 전해지는 포켓몬 2세대 처음부터 들어갈 수 있는 퍼즐방은 투구 퍼즐 뿐이다. 남쪽으로 파도타기 해가면 프테라 퍼즐이 나온다. 연결동굴의 숨겨진 출구들을 통해 각각 칠색조 퍼즐과 암나이트 퍼즐을 볼 수 있다. 하트골드 소울실버 버전에서는 이곳에서 화석을 얻을 수 있다. 유적 북서쪽의 돌무더기에 바위깨기를 사용하면 일정한 확률로 포켓몬이나 도구, 화석이 나온다. 하트골드 버전에서는 암나이트의 화석이, 소울실버 버전에서는 투구의 화석이, 그리고 두버전 공통으로 프테라의 화석이 이따금씩 나오게 된다. A~Z의 26종류의 안농을 손에 넣고 4개의 비밀의 방을 모두 개봉한 상태에서 유적의 연구원을 만나면 ！, ? 안농을 잡을 수 있게 된다. 알프의 유적 1층에서 출현. 비밀의 방 투구방 * 해답: 동굴탈출로프 사용. * 암호 ** 한글판: DTALCHUL (D(동굴)탈출) ** 일판: ANANUKE ** 영판: ESCAPE * 도구 ** 크리스탈: 나무열매, 마비회복열매, 만능가루, 힘의가루 ** HG/SS: 만능가루, 힘의가루, 오랭열매, 복슝열매 *'메세지' ** 한글판: URIDEUL ILJOK MAL YEOGI SAEGIDA (우리들 일족 말 여기 새기다) ** 일판: WATASHITACHI ICHIZOKU KOTOBA KOKONI KIZAMU ** 영판: Our words shall remain here for the ages 프테라방 * 해답 기술 플래시 사용. * 암호 ** 한글판: BIT (빛) ** 일판: HIKARI ** 영판: LIGHT * 도구 ** 크리스탈: 만능가루, 힘의뿌리, 황금열매, 달의돌 ** HG/SS: 만능가루, 힘의뿌리, 자뭉열매, 달의돌 * 메세지 ** 한글판: URIDEUL BAKKAT POKEMON SANG MANDEULDA (우리들 바깥 포켓몬 상 만들다) ** 일판: WATASHITACHI SOTONO POKEMON ZOU TSUKURU ** 영판: Thus we shall erect a Pokémon statue outside 암나이트방 * 해답 물의돌 사용. * 암호 ** 한글판: MUL (물) ** 일판: MIZU ** 영판: WATER * 도구 ** 크리스탈: 별의가루, 별의조각, 의문의열매, 신비의물방울 ** HG/SS: 별의가루, 별의조각, 과사열매, 신비의물방울 * 메세지 ** 한글판: GEUDEUL UISIK GAMJIHANEUN HIM ISEO BAKKT MAKDA (그들 의식 감지하는 힘 있어 바깥 막다) ** 일판: KARERA ISHIKI SACCHISURU CHIKARA ARI SOTO KOBAMU ** 영판: They possess great insight and refuse the outside world 칠색조방 * 해답 칠색조를 데리고 간다. * 암호} ** 한글판: CHILSAEKJO (칠색조) ** 일판: HOUOU ** 영판: Ho Oh * 도구 ** 크리스탈: 부활초, 목탄, 의문의열매, 황금열매 ** HG/SS: 부활초, 목탄, 생명의구슬, 과사열매 * 메세지 ** 한글판: URIDEUL INGAN GEUDEULGWA HAMKKE JINAEL GEOT PIRYO GEUDEUL WIHAE URIDEUL YEOHAENGGIRE OREUDA (우리들 인간 그들과 함께 지낼 곳 필요 그들 위해 우리들 여행길에 오르다) ** 일판: WATASHITACHI NINGEN KARERATO TOMONI AYUMU KOTO HITSUYOU KARERANO TAMENI WATASHITACHI TABIDATSU ** 영판: We humans must learn to walk in harmony with them. We depart for their sakes 도구 바위깨기 포켓몬 2세대 하트골드·소울실버 트레이너 2세대 하트골드·소울실버 모습 2세대에서의_알프의_유적.png|2세대에서의 모습 2세대에서의_알프의_유적_내부.png|2세대에서의 내부 2세대에서의_알프의_유적_내부2.png|2세대에서의 내부 2세대에서의_알프의_유적_내부3.png|크리스탈 HGSS_알프의_유적_아침.png|아침 HGSS_알프의_유적_낮.png|낮 HGSS_알프의_유적_밤.png|밤 애니에서의 등장 * EP163에서 '알파의 유적'이란 이름으로 나왔다. * 유적이 그대로 보존되있는 게임과는 달리, 애니에서는 유적지를 고대 포켓몬 테마파크로 활용하려고 한다. * 오박사의 제자 윤호가 이곳에서 포켓몬 화석을 연구중이다. * 짤막하게 등장하다 보니 퍼즐방, 비밀의 방 같은 게임 내의 요소들은 나오지 않았다. 물론 안농도 출연하지 않는다. ---- 분류:유적